The present invention relates generally to and more particularly to cars adapted to be guided by a track for travel, amusement ride devices or systems, such as roller coasters, which are installed in parks, amusement parks, etc.
A device of this type has already been proposed by the inventor hereof (U.S. patent application Ser. No. 891,247, filed on July 29, 1986 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,724,771).